And The Rain Fell Down
by Silent-Demoness
Summary: I can't explain... just R&R. I've been told it was good.
1. Chappy 1

Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters in this fanfics, except for second-hand characters. The talented Miwa Ueda creates them all. This fanfic is merely a story I've been meaning to write about here characters. Don't sue me!

**NOTE** This story takes place right after manga volume 3(the one with the cute French looking Momo on the cover^_^). The scene is what I think should have happen after she declined giving her and Toji's relationship another try.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And The Rain Fell Down

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Silent-Demoness

CHAPTER ONE

Momo looked at Toji, she could feel tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Toji. I can't, I'm afraid I can't be with you." 

     Toji stared at Momo in disbelief. Momo looked at him again and her eyes began watering. He was slightly baffled. She had admitted loving him, he finally realized Sae was a phony, and he had apologized and asked her back out. Had her feelings toward him changed that much since their fiasco in the hospital? 

     Momo couldn't take it, she was going to cry, she wouldn't cry! She wouldn't, yet the tears were welling up, and her eyes were shimmering pools. She forced a weak smiled at Toji and said, "I am so sorry, I just don't think it will work." And with that she turned head on. She ran, to who knows where, she just needed some time to think.

     _Why did I turn him down?_ She thought rapidly, trying to figure out what she just did,_ I thought I loved him, are my feelings different now? Though not but a day ago I was crying over him. _She stopped at the corner of the street and held on to the light post. Only then, out of the view of everyone, did she let her tears fall. They dripped down her cheeks and fell to the ground where She knelt sobbed, letting her long blonde hair cascade around her.

     She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a man in his late 30s early 40s standing behind her, he wore a gray suit and was overly chubby.  "Hey, Hun, don't cry, I can give you a nice bed to sleep in. Some money, maybe even clothes too! Doesn't that sound nice?"

     Momo was repulsed, she was so grossed out. This old man would sit there and sexually harass a girl, who he can already see is in a vulnerable state, "No, leave me alone you old perv. Don't touch me."  
     He smiled and grabbed her upper arm area, he was strong! He dragged her down the street towards a cheap  motel that lay a block away. Momo resisted but the little lard-ball was strong, and he dragged her on.

     "Heh, feisty I see, can't wait for the motel?" he asked, then snickered, "Ok, can't wait, let's do it now then." He pulled her into a nearby alleyway and pushed her against the wall.

     He began exploring her body, caressing her and whispering kinky sweet nothings into her ear. He pinned her arms up with one hand and pressed his body against her so she couldn't move. Momo struggled, completely horrified. She struggled and cried, but she couldn't make him let her go. He slipped his hand into her shirt and squeezed her breast. 

     _Why isn't anyone helping me? _She thought wildly, and then realized no one would. _Everyone thinks I want this or brought it onto myself._ She whimpered and cried, "Please let me go."

     She kicked and struggled but he forced harder, "Ok, Hun, so you want this to end? Well if you want it to end I better hurry so you can be on your way…" He smiled menacingly; he showed her his think index finger and slowly proceeded to finger her. He placed his hand on her gym shorts.

     "No, don't do it. Leave me alone," Momo screamed, only in vain, she kicked up with her foot and caught him right in the 'family jewels'. 

     Just then out of nowhere came a shout, someone rushed up and hit the old man.The old man was then lying on the ground. Momo curled up in a little ball and cried, Kiley had saved her!


	2. Chappy 2

Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters in this fanfics, except for second-hand characters. The talented Miwa Ueda creates them all. This fanfic is merely a story I've been meaning to write about here characters. Don't sue me!

**NOTE** This story takes place right after manga volume 3(the one with the cute French looking Momo on the cover^_^). The scene is what I think should have happen after she declined giving her and Toji's relationship another try.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And The Rain Fell Down

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Silent-Demoness

CHAPTER TWO

     Kiley grabbed Momo and cried, "Momo, Mono?" He shook her but she just sat there. Then she looked up at Kiley. Once again she cried, she cried for her and Toji, and even for Kiley.

     Kiley held her in his arms. Shushing her silently, "Don't cry Momo, it'll be ok now."

     Together they walked back to the school for her last relay. He had his arm draped around her shoulder and her arm was looped around his waist. Other students stared at Momo and Kiley, 'Wasn't she going out with Toji?', 'What will Toji think of this?'

     Thou Momo didn't care what the others thought of her and Kiley anymore she pushed him away from her slightly—mostly out of dignity.

     "I'm ok now Kiley, I just need to finish this swim meet," Momo said shakily, and started to walk away. Kiley couldn't believe this; she was just RAPED!

     Before he could stop her Momo walked straight into the pool, clothes and all! He panicked, he hated the water, but what if she drowned? He watched her for a second and when he realized she had no intention of coming back up he sucked up his fear and jumped in. 

     The water swirled around him as he propelled himself towards Momo. She just floated there, eyes closed, body limp. He grabbed her and kicked to the water surface.

     He gasped in air as he reached the surface, while paddling to get to the side of the pool. A crowd of people gathered around as he puller her out of the pool, helping when they could. Kiley put his ear to her chest, she wasn't breathing!

     Kiley bent down and began giving her CPR, if she ended up hitting him when she came to he would deal with it. Being beaten by his sweetie was far better than letting her die.

     Momo's eyes popped open and she began breathing. " Well, Kiley I guess the tides are turning," she whispered so only he could hear. She got up and laughed slightly, "Ah haha, um… I'm fine! Just was being a little clumsy."

     The coach looked at her and asked, "Are you sure you're all right? Can you finish the meet?"

     Momo nodded and walked to the locker rooms to change. Kiley started following but when she turned around he stopped. She had tears in her eyes they were dripping down the sides of her face.

     "Kiley, don't worry about me! Could you just meet me after the meet?" she asked, almost pleading. His response was a simple nod.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     When the whistle blew Momo was off. If was clear who the winner was. The results were up; Year 1, class 3 was the victor. Momo had won it for them!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chappy 3

Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters in this fanfics, except for second-hand characters. The talented Miwa Ueda creates them all. This fanfic is merely a story I've been meaning to write about here characters. Don't sue me!

**NOTE** This story takes place right after manga volume 3(the one with the cute French looking Momo on the cover^_^). The scene is what I think should have happen after she declined giving her and Toji's relationship another try.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And The Rain Fell Down

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Silent-Demoness

CHAPTER THREE

      Momo was glad she had help win for her class. Now came the obstacle of talking to Kiley.

     She received many "Good Job's" and "Way to goes". A girl from her class named Riana walked up to her and smile, "You did a great job, Momo. And I heard about what Sae did and I would like to apologize for any times I might have been rude to you. Maybe we can hang out sometime!"

     Momo smiled back at her, and not for the first time that day tears fell, "Thank you! You don't know how much that means to me. I would love to hang out sometime."

     They exchanged phone numbers and good-bye's as both girls went their separate ways.

     Momo sat on the step of the doorway. She remembered the day she waited by the pool all day for Toji, Kiley had turned up and had kept her company. She stared at the cement, thinking of everything that had happened with her here. Kiley had asked her out that day; he was so serious, his expression different for normal.   

     "Hey," called a familiar voice. "Wow, I didn't know the ground was so interesting. It's like you're in love with it!"

     _Or the memory,_ she thought quickly.

     "Kiley!" she exclaimed, so as not to let her know he was going soft. He held up his arm as a shield, wait for the blow that never came.

     "Why?" she asked, tears poured down her now pale face. "Why do you insist on liking me, protecting and helping me?"

     "Huh?"

     "I'm a horrible person Kiley!!! You always think I'm gonna hit you, and I do. I'm always beating up on you."

     "No… Momo... It's noting…"

     "Yes it is! I'm always hurting you and calling you names. Yet you stayed withme. You believed in me when no one else did. Even Toji, my boyfriend(!), didn't stand by my side!"

     "Momo, you don't understand. I care so much about you. I might act like a total weird pervert, but… You were my sweetie, even if I wasn't yours. No matter what I'd be with you."

     "NO, NO, NO!" Momo screamed this over and over. "Forget me Kiley! Forget all about me. I'm no good."

     She wiped her face and repeated, "I'M. NO. GOOD." Punctuating each word carefully letting it out her mouth.

     The she ran. She didn't want to see Kiley; it pained her. Her heart stung.

     Momo ran home. She needed to think things out.

     _Who did she care for? _It was all confusing. She wasn't sure why she refused Toji or understand her reasons for telling Kiley to forget her. When Momo reached her house she was panting and sweaty. She needed a bath.

     As she settled into the tub of hot water and bubbles she sighed. Her mind was filled with racing thoughts. It was all so hard for her. It was one of those things that feels like a dream but isn't. Like when you go to the dentist and they give you laughing gas to make you all comfy. Momo wasn't comfy she was upset. Too many hormones racing through her body.

     Momo got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a terry cloth robe. She headed out of the bathroom, mentally scolding herself for forgetting her change of clothes in her room. She walked down the hall and to her room.

     She drew in a deep breath as her eyes wandered over the smashed key chain of Toji and her other friends. She frowned and looked away. Had it been now that she had received that picture she wouldn't have thought so highly of it as she had then. She had different ideas of Toji now that she has seen his thickheaded ness. 

     Momo walked over to her nightstand and picked up the water bottle that was sitting there. She took a quick swig of it and began to set it down. She stopped and peered at it, deep in thought. She chuckled and set it down again.

     It was Evian water. She had once heard a joke about Evian. That Evian water suited whoever bought it. Because it was so expensive you'd have to be crazy to by it. And that Evian spelled backwards was naïve.

     "Toji is like water."

     But then that wasn't the only reason she thought Toji was like water. With water it moves with the flow. Water could be manipulated, as could Toji. It was a weird comparison though. 

     Momo turned away from the nightstand and got dressed, she planned to go see Kiley and explain that she was just a little out of whack today.

     She slipped on her shoes as she went out the door. She had gotten Kiley's address from the school directory. She pulled the small piece of paper out of her pocket and peered at the street name. It was a familiar street to her so she headed on.

     When Momo reached Kiley's house she had large butterflies in her stomach and was having second thoughts about speaking to him. She just sucked it all in and walked through the gate and up to the door.

     _KNOCK KNOCK_

     Momo looked around in surprise for the origin of the knock. Smacking herself as she realized that she was the one who had just knocked on the door. The door creaked open and a woman answered the door. The woman was slightly taller than Momo with dark brown hair. She had a nice figure and was wearing a lovely sundress that reminded Momo of sunflowers. 

     "Hi ma'am! Um, I hope I have the right house! Is Kiley here?" Momo looked at the lady and said quickly, "I'm just a friend!"

     The ladies smile had grown wide but she only nodded, "I know dear. I have heard so much about you. Unfortunately Kiley isn't here. He hasn't come home from school. He might be there still. Around the pool probably." 

     Momo was confused. This lady has heard a lot about her? Maybe this was Kiley's mom. She looked youthful, maybe his older sister? 

     "Um, may I ask what you know about me?" Momo inquired to the woman. "I don't believe I know you though."

     The woman chuckled softly and said, "Momo, go check for Kiley at the pool. I'm sure he is there."

     She smiled one last time and closed the door leaving Momo there dumbstruck. After a few minutes Momo left the house and started toward the school. When she reached the school she saw Kiley. Exactly like the woman had said.

~*~*~*~*~

S-D: Hey! I usually don't like to leave little footnotes or whatever at the end of a chappy but I wanted to tell ya some stuff. First, I don't even know who the woman is. I made her thinking she could be his mom but then had a weird thought that maybe Kiley's mom/parents could be dead in the manga. I don't know cuz I've only read to book 5. If you guys know anything about that tell me in a review. Thanks! ^_^


	4. Chappy 4

Disclaimer: I do know own any of the characters in this fanfics, except for second-hand characters. The talented Miwa Ueda creates them all. This fanfic is merely a story I've been meaning to write about here characters. Don't sue me!

**NOTE** This story takes place right after manga volume 3(the one with the cute French looking Momo on the cover^_^). The scene is what I think should have happen after she declined giving her and Toji's relationship another try.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And The Rain Fell Down

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By Silent-Demoness

CHAPTER FOUR

     It grew dark, Momo looked up and saw the large, evil looking rain clouds float overhead. They were dark gray, almost black, looking.

     Momo looked at Kiley again, he was sitting in the grass by the pool looking at a picture, staring intently at it.

     She know now she how she felt, she had feelings for him, her Kiley Wiley, her pumpkin. She wasn't sure whether it was love, but she definitely had feelings for Kiley.

*FLASHBACK*

Toji was lying in the hospital bed accusing her of liking, maybe even loving Kiley. Momo held his hand and pressed it against her wrist.

     "Can't you understand what's happening inside of my heart?" she asked staring at him intently. "It only beats this way when I'm with you."

*FLASHFORWARD*

But that wasn't the complete truth, she thought to herself. It beat that way with someone else... 

Kiley looked up from the picture, he smiled. She know he probably didn't want to talk to her after that she'd said and done. 

"Kiley, there is something I've been wanting to speak to you about," she started as she walked towards him. "It's about me... and Toji."

He stood up and looked her in the eyes. He put his finger on her lips and said, "Shh... don't worry Momo. Remember what I said!"

*FLASHBACK*

     Momo was in the girls' locker room changing into her swimsuit when Kiley walked in. She was only in her bra and underwear. He had said he needed to ask her something.

     "Ask me what?" she had asked, still holding a bottle up, to throw at him.

     "How about a hug?"

     "Get away!!! Have you lost it?! Your out of your head if you think I'm going to... I'm warning you! Don't come any closer, I'll throw this! Stand back Kiley!" He had been inching closer. He looked at her and smiled. 

     "GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" she screamed, as she threw the bottle at him. Then she ran, right past him. But before she could get anywhere he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

BU-BUMP 

     He held her in his arms, so close...

BU-BUMP... BU-BUMP... BU-BUMP 

     Her heart beat hard in her chest.

     "Momo, I don't want you to cry anymore," he spoke into her ear. "I'm sorry for the mess I've made. The way I screwed things up for you. The truth is, I've never seen you happier than when you're with Toji, and I love it when you're happy! I can't be the one to take that happy face away."

     They had pulled away from each other. He stroked he cheek and said, "I won't do it, I want you to always be happy."

_Oh Kiley..._

_*FLASHFORWARD*_

     Kiley picked up his bag, "My kitten, I'm glad that you're happy. Even if it's with Toji, I'm glad your happy." Kiley turned and walked away.

     "I'M HAPPY!" She screamed suddenly. When he looked at her she continued, "I'm happy when I'm with you!"

     Thunder clapped in the distance and it got even darker- if that was possible.

     She ran closer to Kiley and said softly, "I didn't realize it but I had some kind of feelings in my heart for you. I know now what those feelings are." Momo threw her arms around Kiley, "I love you Kiley!"

     Kiley held her close to him, not wanting this moment to pass. Lightning flashed , and the tunder rolled across the sky. Kiley closed his eyes and placed his cheek against her hair. He savored it deeplyand unexpectantly began to cry, "I love you too kitten."

     And the rain fell down.

~FIN~


End file.
